


Chocolate--and Lots of It!

by vanillafluffy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Strange things are afoot at the Circle K--or Eddie's local bodega--at midnight. A trip to the store for Tater Tots and chocolate ends up with Venom being the victim of mistaken identity.





	Chocolate--and Lots of It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



The batteries in the remote are dead. After a long day running around trying to track down a source, Eddie is too lazy to get up and change the channel, which is how he ends up sprawled on the couch watching petite girls swirling ribbons in time to music. 

He doesn’t really care about it, it’s amusing to think that anybody considers this a sport, but it’s soothing, almost hypnotic. The girls prance and caper, the colorful streamers arcing in their wake.

It’s midnight when the program ends. _Food?_ Venom asks. Eddie realizes how hungry he is, and there’s nothing in the fridge.

“We’ll go get something,” he says, and grabs his hoodie and keys. Mrs. Chen’s is closed already, but luckily, there’s a 24 hour place on the same block.

“That was good,” Venom muses as they take the shortcut through the alley to the nearby bodega. “We could do that.”

“Huh? Do what?”

“That ribbon dancing,” Venom answers, as if it should be obvious. The symbiote starts to hum--it’s never going to be contestant on _The Voice_ \--and before Eddie can say anything, Venom rises to its extended form and releases long spidery tendrils from its palms.

Still humming, the symbiote sways and pirouettes, the tendrils waving in the night air.

While he thinks ribbon dancing is silly, Eddie enjoys the feeling of Venom’s physicality in action. The symbiote may not be much of a singer, but has power and grace Eddie can only dream about. He yields to the movement; they’re not hurting anything….

Then there’s a shriek nearby, and the sound of feet retreating at a dead run.

“That was nice, bud, but I think we’d better rein it in,” Eddie tells Venom. “Come on, let’s go find some dinner, huh?”

There’s only one other customer in the bodega when they enter. He’s twenty-something and wearing a bright yellow and black sweatshirt printed with a picture of a badger and the words “Hufflepuff and Proud!”. Strolling past him, Eddie catches a whiff of weed.

He goes up to the counter with Tater Tots, a Hungry Man frozen dinner and a handful of candy bars. The selection had been a little picked-over, and when he sees the Hufflepuff’s order, he sees why--the guy has a basket full of candy--and he’s putting it all on plastic. Geez, he must have a major case of the munchies if he needs $34 worth of Three Musketeers, Kit-Kats and M&Ms!

Outside the store, Hufflepuff is wolfing down a Hershey bar, almost without bothering to chew. 

Eddie pauses and finds a Mounds bar in his bag, because he’s just realized how hungry he is--he needs something to tide him over til he can get home and fix some real food. “Munchies, huh?” he says conversationally, unwrapping the treat.

Hufflepuff looks at him with wide eyes. “No, man. Worse--on the way over here, I saw a Dementor.”

“A Dementor?” Eddie repeats. Okay, upgrade ‘stoned’ to ‘tripping balls’….

“I’m serious, man! I know what I saw! It was, like, eight feet tall and hooded and it had those dark streamers like they do--it was a freaking Dementor!” Hufflepuff inhales a whole peanut butter cup. “Scariest freaking thing I ever saw!”

The idea that Venom’s earnest attempt at ribbon-dancing has been mistaken for a nightmare from Harry Potter is hugely entertaining. The guy is genuinely freaked out, but it isn’t like Eddie can explain. the joke. He tries and fails to suppress his laughter.

Venom gets tired of waiting for the second half of the Mounds. A tentacle snatches the wrapper from Eddie’s hand and pops the remaining candy into Eddie’s mouth.

Hufflepuff sees this, screams and beats feet with his remaining confections.

Eddie almost chokes--on the morsel, at Hufflepuff--but he finally manages to swallow the sweet mouthful and turns toward home.

“What’s a Dementor, Eddie?” Venom wants to know as they walk. “Is it a bad thing? Am I one?”

The last thing he wants to do is encourage the symbiote to start impersonating a Dementor, humorous as that might be. “Don’t worry about it, pal. You’re definitely _not_ a Dementor. Dementors hate chocolate.”

 

….


End file.
